


Trying to find a Harry Potter FanFiction

by Qxtno



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qxtno/pseuds/Qxtno
Summary: Please help me find this Harry Potter fanfic.





	Trying to find a Harry Potter FanFiction

What I can remember of the fic is that Harry is in Tom's time and he's also the master of death. Death is possessing Dippet's corpse. That's about it.  
If anyone knows what fic I'm talking about please tell me.  
Thank you.

P.S. It might be on FanFiction.net

Update:  
I already tried using google to find the story before posting this. I used all the key words I could think of and I used site:archiveofourown.org as well as site:fanfiction.net.


End file.
